Twin Danger
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry gets a second Chance and the Dementor's Gift. He's got a twin who is the Boy-Who-Lived.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood before Death and sighed. He'd died of old age but he had also died the Master of Death so he had expected something like this.

"Greetings, Death." Harry said, greeting Death like an old friend. "Job doing well ?"

"Very thanks to you." Death sneered, "But the world be ending soon do to the human bombs. You were the last living magical being alive. "

"Yeah, I figured as much. " Harry sighed, sitting down. "Those stupid idiots exposing us to the Muggles really spelled the end for us. "

"But luckily for me I don't just deal with your Earth but different timelines as well. So I'll always be in a job."

"Good for you," Harry chuckled, "I died your Master is that why I'm not in Purgatory right now?"

"That's right." Death said, "You have a choice, Harry." He drew a breath. " You can go on to Purgatory, or you can go on to another world with all you knowledge. If you choose that one we will talk about a boon."

"This other world what would be different about it?"

"You wouldn't be the boy who lived." Death said, "Your mother and Father will be alive, and you will have a twin brother who is the boy who lived. " Death cleared his throat. " But you wouldn't live with them. They would focus everything they have on your brother." Harry scoffed "You will live with your mother. "

"and my brother?"

"Will live with your father." Death explained, "They are divorced and Snape is your step-dad. He loves you very much and even let you take his name. Your father hates you because of another Prophecy of the Child of Evil. Your brother is as spoiled as Snape used to think you were."

"The boon?"

"The Dementor's Gift." Death Explained. "You will be able to suck out people's soul and gain their knowledge and skills. "

"Sounds fun." Harry said, with a sigh. "Alright, I guess I'll take the boon and go on."

"Good," Death sneered, "If do a good job sending me souls I'll give you other gifts. Also you can call the Hallows to you and set them in limbo until you need them . " _  
_

Harry shook Death's hand.

* * *

Harry woke in a toddler bed and went into the room where the light was coming from. He found a bathroom with everything on a child's level. He quickly got out of his clothes and nappy and went to potty. He was going when the door opened to reveal Lily and Severus both looking rather frantic.

When Harry was done he washed his hands and pointed to the tub. He had a memory that he had yet to talk.

"Of course." Severus quickly went to draw bath water. "I didn't know you could go potty, Harry. We haven't taught you that."

"We are so proud of you!" Lily said hugging her naked son. " We're going to buy you all sorts of toys today!"

 _'Just because i went potty on my own with out them teaching me? Sheesh.'_

Severus gave Harry a bath and when he silently demanded to be taken out Lily swept him up.

"I bought you some big boy undies because I was hoping to start you soon. " Lily put him in pull ups and tried to put him in blue robes. Harry frowned hard and pushed his magic at the offending robes. They turned black. Only then did he allow himself to be dressed. "SEV! HARRY TURNED HIS ROBES BLACK!"

Severus walked up and actually chuckled.

"He's done magic before, Lily."

"I know." Lily smiled, "But he's never changed the color of his clothes before. I'm so happy!" Sev chuckled again. "Okay, Harry, what do you want to take with you today."

Harry looked around he didn't really see anything he wanted and shook his head.

* * *

They were soon in Diagon Ally. Harry walking between them holding their hands. It was an even more amazing sight as a child the when he'd been 11.

"Hey, Lily Flower!" They turned to see Sirius, Remus, James, and Harry's little twin brother James Jr. Jamie. Jamie was being carried by Sirius. "Hey, Harry!" he cocked an eyebrow. "He's walking?"

"He's 2, Black of course he walks." Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry also went to the bathroom by himself today."

"He really did" Lily stated happily. "And he turned his robes black! We're going to buy him some things to celebrate his great success. "

"That's great." Remus beamed, kneeling down to Harry. "Hey, Champ, have you talked yet?" Harry freed his hands and held his arms up to Remus in demand. Remus chuckled and stood with the boy in his arms. "I missed you too, Harry, pup."

Harry nodded internally rolling his eyes. He wondered if there was anyway he could help Remus more this time around.

"Why don't you come with us and spend some time with your Godson, Remus." Lily said, she could see James glaring at Remus with hatred that he wasn't paying attention to Jamie. "I'm sure he misses you too, Remus."

Harry sighed to himself. As much as he loved Sirius in his last life he was glad he'd gotten Remus as his Godfather this time around. He nodded at the man who chuckled.

"Okay, little guy." Remus smiled at him. "I'm all yours, but I have to go to work soon."

"Oh, where are you working now?" Severus said trying to sound cordial. He could stand Lupin better than Black or Potter.

"Florish and Blotts. " Remus answered. "For now," he mumbled. "I get a few days on and after the full moon. So so far I've been able to keep this job and it looks good."

Lily looked at Remus' rundown appearance then at Severus and back gave her a look that said he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

They spent hours trying to get Harry to choose toys he liked, some clothes, and then walked Remus to Florish and Blotts.

Harry wiggled until he was down and ran into the aisles looking for books. Lily chased after him while Remus chuckled.

"I think you might want to start teaching Harry to read, Severus." Remus laughed, checking in. His boss cocked an eyebrow at him. "My Godson just took off looking for books and he's 2."

Florish chuckled to himself.

"Listen, Lupin." Severus said, clearing his throat. "I think it would be in Harry's best interest if you're around more. So ..." he cleared his throat again. "I'll brew you Wolves-bane."

"you don't have to, Severus." Remus said more than a little shocked, He knew it was an expensive potion to make. "I'll stop in when I can."

"I'll make it for you because I have a patent to test and better the Potion and need a test subject and you're the only one I know." Severus said in a snide voice. "You''ll be able to help your fellow wolves if you do this."

"Yes, alright." Remus gave a weak smile, "I would like to see my pup more often."

* * *

Harry ran into a man as he tried to find a book to read. The man sneered at him.

"Hello, little man." the man smirked, "You're a cute little thing. You'll fetch me a good price when you get older. "

Harry's green eyes, not framed by glasses, glew bright and sucked the man's soul out of his body. The man collapsed on the floor. Harry made quick work of taking everything of importance and hiding it in his magic pouch that Severus had put around his neck before they'd left. He got a money pouch and a wand. He scoffed to himself as he took everything of value then tore out of the aisle and in to Remus . He began jerking on the man's robes and pointing.

"What's wrong, pup?" Remus gasped and yelled for his boss as soon as he saw. He set the books he was holding aside and picked up Harry who hid his head. "I ran into Harry and he lead me here. "He told Florish , Lily and Severus, "It looks like he found the man laying here."

Lily took Harry and began cooing over him. She walked off and to the kids section where she'd been looking for books. She let him pick out books. He chose to pick books from the part of the section for 6 and 7 years old's and all beginner text books. She looked surprised then laughed, He then picked out language books. She took them all and bought them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was riding his new big wheel around the Entrance Hall as his mommy sat on the stairs and watched while working on a project for her Charms Apprenticeship. She was working with Flitwick. Harry was actually having fun he'd never had a bike before. Severus was brewing he took two to three hours everyday to brew or work on lesson plans. Then he'd play or teach Harry the same as Lily. Harry was leaning fast. So fast it was scaring them. They didn't say anything but he could feel it. It'd been a month since Harry had killed the guy in the book store and he'd found out that Ghosts were just souls that hadn't crossed over. So he'd sent Binn's on his way. That had caused great joy then a scare over who they were going to get for the position.

"Mama." Lily jumped, everyone jumped they were coming for lunch. "Uncle Remus can teach History." Harry said, as if he'd been talking this whole time. Not wanting to go through all that baby crap he'd come right out with a full sentence that they could understand. " Then I could see him every day and he could play with me."

"Your son is plotting against me." Severus growled, he watched Harry peddle around the Hall aimlessly. "Harry, why would you suggest that?"

"So Uncle can play with me all the time." Harry said looking up at Severus. "I miss Uncle and want to play with him. We can play Latin! "

"You don't play Latin." Severus sighed, picking the small boy up. "YOU learn Latin and we teach Latin."

"Then he can teach me Latin." Harry said, rolling his eyes at being corrected. "So is Uncle going to teach here, Daddy? " Severus froze he never thought that Harry would call him that. He gave the boy a hug and a strained smile. " You can brew his potion! You're the best at Potions!"

Lily was giggling and Severus did actually smile at Harry. A real smile.

"Well, it would be nice if I had access to my test subject at all times." Severus said, trying to save his dignity. "All right."

Harry nodded. He didn't show emotion.

* * *

Harry wasn't stupid he had a goal in mind. But despite that he couldn't figure out how to do it. He wanted to get rid of Trelawney but she hardly came down out of her Tower and he couldn't ride his bike up there he defiantly couldn't walk and climb up there. He was only 2. He sighed and tried to think.

"Mommy." Harry finally said, two weeks later. " Have I met all the teachers? Because school is going to start soon."

Lily chuckled.

"You'll meet everyone tonight during the get together in the Staff room."

"Okay," Harry said, sitting in Remus' lap. "Teach me to use a quill, Uncle."

Remus chuckled and summoned Harry's workbooks that Severus had started Harry on. The three of them were encouraging Harry as best they could. He thought back to three days ago when he'd gone bragging to Sirius and James about how Harry had come out speaking in full sentences, and was learning at a rapid rate. How he could read better than a five year old.

James had looked angry and had stared at Jamie for over an hour. It seemed the boy was refusing to potty train, and wouldn't even look at a book. He wanted to fly and nothing else. Jamie was also not showing as much magic as Harry. James had thrown a fit screaming at him to stop comparing his son to the Child of Evil! and when Remus had tried to point out that Harry was his son too and as nice as could be. James had thrown him out .

Remus had gone straight to Lily and Severus and told them what James had said. Since then they'd been trying to find out what the Child of Evil was. It was another reason they wanted to see Albus, Trelawney, and Harry in the same room.

It was six when they went to the meeting that night. Trelawney stared at Harry in shock and Albus frowned at the boy. He always seemed to act weird around Harry and would never stay alone with him but always watched Jamie when asked. Harry rode his big wheel in and around the table happily. He'd just finished his History of Goblin lesson from Remus.

He was hungry so he stopped and climbed up into his chair. He looked around his eyes locked on Trelawney. He had to time this right. He was sitting close enough. Or at least he hoped he was.

* * *

"and what are you planning to do with Harry while you two teach?" Albus asked, near the end of the meeting. Harry was enjoying his Banana pudding but looked up.

"I'm going to class with Daddy on Monday , Wednesday, and Friday." Harry informed, knowing that no one had thought about this, " Mommy on Tuesday and Thursday one week and Uncle Remus Tuesday and Thursday the next week."

Harry noted that Trelawney was drunk and called her soul to him. Her knowledge flew into his head. Trelawney fell off of her chair and Madam Pomfry sprang to check her over.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Remus chuckled, "I'm glad you thought of it."

"I'll study hard." Harry declared, "I wont neglect my studies just because I'm sitting in classes with you. I will require a shrunk down desk and chair."

"OH MERLIN!" Poppy Pomfrey cried, "Sybill is dead!"

"How?!" Albus demanded, they were all stunned but he was angry. He needed that damn woman." How did she die?"

"I don't know." Poppy cried, " If I had to guess I would her liver failed. "

 _'Fitting way to kill her.'_ Harry thought, _' Maybe now he'll get a good teacher. Like Frienze.'  
_

There was a panic and a loud one at that. He curled up against his mommy as Albus raged. Finally, Lily, Severus and Remus took Harry back to their living quarters to get Harry away from all the noise.

* * *

"Did you see how Albus reacted?" Remus asked as Harry sat at the living room table writing something. "He wasn't that mad when Binns finally passed on and I don't think he'd react like that if it was anyone else."

"I always wondered, " Lily said staring at Harry. " If he set up the whole thing with the Dark Lord. We all know she was a fraud. What if he staged the whole thing."

Harry was drawing now.

"I didn't think about it at the time." Severus sighed, " But it would be just his style. "

"Mommy, may I borrow Titan?" Harry pipped up " I want to send this to Jamie." He held up a picture. "See that's a horsey man teacher in the Forest. I never saw him but wouldn't a horsey man teacher be the best for the Seer class?"

"The Horsey Teacher man is a Centaur, Harry." Remus chuckled, "and yes I agree with you. I actually know a Centaur who looks like this. "

"Wow." Harry said, as Lily got Titan and attached Harry's letter. "Really? I thought I was just making him up."

Remus chuckled but Severus was brooding and Lily was sending off Titan.

Harry huffed a moment later when he was taken to be tucked in. He hadn't slept since he'd come to this world though he had tried he just couldn't

* * *

"Well, done, Harry." Death appeared, "Both Binns and Trewalney."

"Both useless teachers." Harry told Death. "Besides I had a score to settle with Trewlaney."

"I have come to give you a boon because I've been after those two for a long time." Death said, "You can now read minds. Any mind through any shield and your mind will be shielded so no one can read yours. "

"I like it." Harry smirked. "Now about this sleep thing."

"It is just as much a mystery to me as you."

"I doubt that."

Death touched Harry's head and Harry felt the powers be bestowed on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked into class behind Severus in matching black robes. They'd wanted to put him in powder blue robes so he'd changed them to match Severus'. He had a back pack on and his hair pulled back. He went to a small child sized desk next to Severus' and took his seat. The first thing he did was pull out his reply from Jamie that had finally arrived. A note from Sirius dropped out. Harry stared at the picture his brother had drawn. He stood up and went to the push board near his desk and tacked it up. It was a mess but Harry somehow knew it was Jamie riding a broom.

With that done he went to Sirius' letter.

 _'Hey Harry-pup,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and that you can actually read as well as Remy says you can. I need you to give this to your mommy, Uncle Remus or Snape...er...daddy. It has information they need on it and will be revealed if they tap it with their wands three times._

 _Love you,_

 _Uncle Sirius. '_

Harry put the note on Severus' desk and pulled out a book, parchment, and self inking quill. He began his Latin lesson.

* * *

Severus snapped at everyone who was staring open mouthed at Harry. They hadn't exposed Harry to the school before which was why Lily was only beginning her Apprenticeship this year. She'd been taking care of Harry.

"Professor?" A girl from Slytherin raised her hand. "Is that your son?"

"Harry is my step-son." Severus said, "But i think of him as my own now if you don't focus on the lesson I will have all of you in detention with Filch."

With that class began.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch time after making use of his potty for the fourth time that day Harry hung on to Severus' hand as they made their way up to the Great Hall and up to the Staff table.

"Severus, didn't we dress Harry in blue this morning?" Lily asked as she charmed Harry's chair to raise up so he could sit between them. "and I don't recall them being just like your teaching robes."

"I did it!" Harry stated, "I wanted to look like Daddy on the first day of school and I don't like any color other than black."

"If I didn't know better..." Minerva chuckled, "I'd say Harry was your biological son, Severus."

"I am!" Harry stated and began eating.

Severus looked down at Harry with a faint smile and love in his eyes.

"You will be." he swore under his breath but both Remus and Lily heard him. "I'll make sure of it."

Harry didn't let anyone know he had heard what Severus said but could guess that their was an adoption potion in his future.

* * *

Harry was cranky and moody. It was his play time and he was stuck in Seventh year potions. He wanted his bike! Suddenly, he blinked. His bike had appeared.

' _Duh, Harry you're a wizard!'_ he thought then got on and began riding it up and down the aisle between the desks.

"It's his play time." Severus stated to the class. "Be careful of him. Today, we will be brewing a very hard potion to see if you even belong in this class. " he seemed to think. "The Adoption Potion."

"Makes me Daddy's son!"

"Correct , Harry, 5 points to any house you choose. "

"Uh..." Harry thought, "SNAKE!"

"Very well then, 5 points to Slytherin." Severus sneered to himself James would be going crazy finding out his son was giving points away to Slytherin. " Listen carefully because this is a very volatile. "

Harry listened because in his lifetime he'd never brewed that potion. He rode his bike until he got bored and then went to his potty then came back and began drawing another picture for Jamie. This one was of Lily sipping coffee this morning while reading a book. He figured his brother must miss their mommy really bad and maybe that was why he wasn't learning. He'd heard Remus talking to Lily and Severus about how far behind Jamie was for their age group.

Harry decided he was going to kill of Dumbledore early in this life. He just had to figure out how to do it. He got a Quill that he'd taken off the dead guy in the bookstore. It would actually let him write like other people and was full proof. No one could prove that it wasn't that person writing the letter.

Okay, here went everything.

Commence with Operation:

Step One!

* * *

 _'Dear James my boy,  
_

 _It has come to my attention that a threat is brewing. I've gotten word that there are some Death Eaters in your area that are trying to find you and hurt Jamie. My intelligence says that they think you might know where Voldemort is._

 _This is disturbing news indeed, my boy. Therefore I think it's only fitting if you come to live at the school only long enough to neutralize this threat._

 _Dumbledore.'_

Harry smirked to himself. He was counting on Dumbledore to save face and not admit that he knew nothing about this and take credit for thinking of it. Of course to Harry this was just away to get to know his little brother Jamie and maybe help him out of his shell. He had found out some time ago that it wasn't Accidental magic he was doing but that he could actually do Wandless and Non-Verbal Magic. The guy in the book store had been able to do it as had Binns. So he could do it as well. That said he charmed the letter and sent it using a Relocation Spell.

He smirked to himself again. Things were about to get a lot more interesting around here. Now he just had to take the time to try and figure out the rest of his plan. Because, if James was as against him, Harry, as everyone seemed to think he didn't think he would let him around Jamie. He had another idea.

Step Two:

* * *

 _'Hey Padfoot,  
_

 _It's been awhile since we've talked and I miss my best friend. Everything is going well here for the most part._

 _I'm writing because I'm concerned, I heard Dumbledore talking to someone in his floo yesterday about organizing an attack on Prongs and Prongslett to drive them into the castle so he can keep a better eye on them now that the Fraud is gone. He doesn't want them "Jumping Ship" and learning the Prophecy is a big fake._

 _I want you to come with them. Not only so I can see you again, but so that you can keep an eye on Jamie and Harry during classes and talk Prongs into letting Jamie see more of Lily. I think that's why he's so behind for his age group. I mean I know Harry is way ahead but still. I also want you to be able to keep an eye on them and check them for charms and other things._

 _You could also take this opportunity to teach the boys. So that Prongs says it's okay to teach Harry you could try and say something like, "Prongs, see since. I could teach Harry and Jamie all about what it means to be a proper Pure-Blood and get rid of everything that Snivillius has been teaching him. He needs us, Prongs. Who else is going to teach him to play pranks? !"_

 _Severus is only teaching Harry good things mind you. He's actually very kind and loving when it comes to Harry. You'll have to see it to believe it. He's even talking about blood adopting Harry and Harry is thrilled by the idea. We're of course going to sit him down and explain everything to him and try and help him understand. The decision will be his ._

 _Anyway, I hope you will come. Oh, and I think it best if you don't mention this letter to anyone even me. We don't want anyone catching on to the fact that we know what Dumbledore is up to._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Moony.'_

He charmed the letter so that only Sirius could read it and loaded it with Compulsion Charms. Then sent it the same way he'd sent the other one. With that he sat back and waited. 

Let. The. Fun. Begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jamie!" James, Sirius, Dumbledore and Jamie looked up as Lily, Severus, Remus and Harry entered the office. Harry wiggled around until he was set down then ran over to his brother and hugged him. "Jamie, I miss you! Did you get the picture of mommy I sent you?"

"He did." James said, a little un nerved. "He keeps it on the wall beside his bed."

"I have all of your pictures on my push board in daddy's classroom."

James flinched and they all saw it. They also all noted that Jamie was hugging Harry back and didn't seem to want to let go.

"Guess what, Jamie?" Jamie tilted his head to one side. "Mommy says, that you'll be living here in the castle with us so you and I can see each other every day! We never have to be apart again." They were all shocked when Jamie beamed happily and went to just holding Harry's hand. "I think that's great! We can play together and we can share all my toys! and I can teach you to ride my bike!"

"Bike?" Sirius asked, "What do you mean?'"

"Don't worry it's a Muggle toy." Lily said, smiling at her boys. Suddenly, the bike appeared. "Harry has a habit of making it appear out of thin air."

"See, Jamie?" Harry walked Jamie to it and helped him sit. "You put your feet on the peddles." he put his brother's feet on the peddles then began pushing him so the peddles would move Jamie was soon doing it on his own and laughing happily. "It's really fun isn't it?" Harry asked when Jamie stopped. Jamie nodded hyperly. "Mommy and daddy bought for me when I potty trained. "

"Me!" Jamie said, "Me!"

"You gotta potty train."

"K."

Harry smirked at a put out James making Severus smile and Remus and Sirius snort into their hands.

"He's already turning into a Slytherin." James complained, "I never thought to do it that way. "

"Because you aren't a Slytherin." Severus replied, leaning in the door frame arms crossed over his chest. "Though we didn't need to pull that trick. He trained himself. "

"Mama." Lily looked down then scooped up Jamie and began hugging and kissing on him. "Mama!"

James grimaced. He'd been keeping Jamie away from Lily and now he was wondering if that was a bad thing. His son looked so much happier.

* * *

"I have a condition." James said and everyone in the room looked at him. "I want Sirius to teach them during the day."

"I don't know about that." Lily said. "It's not that I don't trust Sirius I do... "

"I don't." Severus muttered, she hit his arm.

"But Harry is on a schedule and he doesn't like it when we divert from it. "

"Play with Jamie!" Harry pulled on his mother's jeans. "I want to play with Jamie!"

"Okay, Harry." Lily set her youngest son down. Jamie happily went to Harry. " Well, maybe with Jamie there it would make the transition easier. "

They all noted that she looked worried but was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Well, give me the pup's schedule and I'll see what I can do." Sirius shrugged, "But I'm warning you now I'm going to be teaching them the Pure-Blood stuff. I wont teach them the way I was taught but well, they are Potters."

"My name is Snape." Harry said looking up at Sirius. "I'm going to be a Prince! Daddy told me so! "

"Well, the Prince's are a Pure Blood family as well, little guy." Sirius chuckled cocking an eyebrow at a smirking Severus and a fuming James. Nether said anything. "So you have to learn to act according to Pure-Blood standards. "

"Blood is blood." Harry said as if thinking. "If I cut my finger I bleed. If I cut your finger you bleed. It's just red gooey stuff that if we loose enough of we die. "

"I did not teach him that." Severus said instantly.

* * *

The next day Harry got himself up and dressed. He even did his own hair before going and waking Lily and Severus.

"JAMIE!" he yelled startling them awake. "I WANT JAMIE!"

"Okay, calm down." Lily moaned summoning her dressing gown and putting it on before she let the sheet fall. Severus was doing the same. Harry could guess that they had both been naked. He was quickly taken out of the room by Severus as Lily made her way to the shower.

"Jamie!" Harry demanded loading toys and books by the door. "Jamie, will like this. Jamie, will like this."

Severus was already getting a headache .

"Harry, you can't take your whole room to Jamie." Harry blinked at him then at his pile. Sure enough it looked as though his whole play room was sitting by the door. He screwed up his face and sent most of the pile back to his play room. "Much better, but next time call a House-Elf I think you use your magic too much."

Harry was berating himself. He'd been acting his age because he was excited to get to know his brother. He'd always wanted a brother or sister. Someone to share with someone to grow up with. Harry made his choice right then and there if James got too bad he'd suck his soul and they'd take Jamie. Nodding to himself he sat down and waited to be taken to breakfast.

* * *

It was three days later when James went berserk. Apparently, Harry had saved their lives, not that anyone knew that, because the wards around Potter Manor had been breached and James kept screaming and yelling about a rat! He then lashed out at Severus screaming it had to be his fault because he was a Death Eater and he'd probably tipped his Death Eater buddies off about the trap they had set.

Surprisingly, both Sirius and Remus came to Severus' defense but that didn't stop James from throwing curses as the Auror's tried to take him away for questioning. Harry having had enough sucked James' soul and the man dropped. The Chaos stopped and everyone stared for a full ten minuets before anyone did anything. Then everyone began talking at once and ignoring James' body. With no one paying attention and some heavy Invisibility spells he'd learned from the first guy Harry robbed his father blind before reappearing at a bawling Jamie's side.

Lily scooped them up and ran down to their quarters before breaking down in tears.

Phase Three: Complete.

There was no way Jamie would be raised the way Dumbledore wanted him raised now.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke with a start. He was now 10 years old and had still not succeeded in killing Dumbledore the man was always to cautious around him. For good reason of course. While, he hadn't been able to kill Dumbledore he had killed a lot of people, Muggles, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, various other magical beings that seemed hell bent on trying to kill him. He'd had to kill a House Elf that was sent to kill Jamie at one point and could now make a wonderful Creme Brule .

Shortly after Jamie had come to live with them Sirius began demanding they take him in and have him scanned to see if something was wrong with his magic because he hardly used it. That was when they found that both Dumbledore and James had bound portions, which resulted in almost all, of his magic being bound. They had also found Voldemort's Horocrux. It had been hard to get out but in the end they had gotten it and the scar had vanished thanks to Severus creating at cream.

When the twins were four they were blood adopted by Severus and now looked more like him. They were raised and taught without bias and never allowed to be alone with Dumbledore. Hence the damn man still being alive.

Remus was living as close to a normal life as he could thanks to Severus' improved potion and he, Remus, and Sirius had actually given birth to a baby boy ten months after Sirius had moved into the castle. Harry had been thrilled and loved playing with his cousin Clovus. Jamie also loved the baby. A few months after Clovus came the birth of Jamie and Harry's little sister Calla. Both Jamie and Harry loved her to no end and always babied her.

* * *

Today though Harry was not happy. They were going to see his Aunt Petunia in the Hospital. Her drunken husband had gotten in to a wreck with all of them in the car. Harry saw the chance for some revenge. Vernon was in the next room. He knew it would be easy to sneak away. He bumped into Clovus who knocked Calla over. Calla began bawling and during the commotion Harry slipped away and sucked Vernon's soul and quickly rejoined the group as the monitors began going off. They went into Petunia's room to see her in a bed next to Dudley's. Dudley looked like Death would come calling any minute now but Harry felt something. He couldn't believe it he quickly slammed the door to the room shut and everyone looked at him.

"He's got magic." Harry declared. "It's faint like Jamie's was when we were little but I feel it."

"Petunia, I'm going to run a few scans on Dudley." Severus said pulling out his wand. "It wont hurt him a bit. "

The woman nodded.

Severus began waving his wand over him and then looked grave.

"He does have magic and it was bound at birth." Severus informed them tucking his wand away. "Unfortunately, even if I was to unbound his magic it wouldn't do any good. " he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to say that you son is brain dead. "

Petunia burst out crying.

"His life signs are so weak I don't think he'll last the night." Severus informed.

That was backed up by the Doctors who came in moments later with test results. They stayed and around midnight Harry took Dudley's soul. To Harry this was a mercy killing. He wasn't really upset about it though. Dudley had been the one to blab about their world then other Muggles who knew about it blabbed the the Muggle Minister had blabbed and it had all gone to hell after that.

Petunia was devastated over the loss of her son and husband and had to be sedated.

* * *

Harry was glad that Severus had decided it was time to give Jamie his own room across the hall now he could finally kill Dumbledore. He used a Vampire Power he'd gotten to become one with the shadows and reappeared in Dumbledore's rooms he stayed invisible as he snuck to the man's bed. The man deserved to die. A seventh year girl was sobbing in to her hands on the floor. She was in magic chains next to the desk. He sucked Dumbledore's soul and unfortunately he left the girl. So that people could see when they found the man. He did tell a house-elf to take her food and a pain relief potion. Then added a sleeping drought and to do that until someone found her and to always take the dishes away.

With that he was set to go to bed when Death appeared

"Good job, Harry." Death said, " A boon I owe you. "

Harry looked bored.

"I don't see what else you could give me." Harry said laying back on his bed. " I've got knowledge and abilities people only ever dream of. I have a great loving family who except me. Nope, I don't think I need anything else. "

Death chuckled.

"Then I will save it for when you die."

"If I die." Harry sneered, "I'm Master of Death yet again. "

"So you are."

" I always will be wont I?"

"Yes, Harry, you will."

"Why?"

"Maybe one day when you are older I will tell you. " Death said. "Oh, Hitler just died in another world. I love when that happens he puts up one hell of a fight. "

With that Death vanished. Harry chuckled to himself.

"I just bet he does. " He muttered. He heard his door open. "What's up, Jamie?"

Jamie ran across the room and plopped on his brother's bed.

"I was wondering what house you want to be in next year?" Jamie asked, "I just don't know. "

"Go in to whatever House you want to go into." Harry shrugged, " Mom and dad will love you no matter what. "

"Will they really?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Father and Dumbledore." Jamie confessed, "the whole wizard world expects me to be a Gryffindor and I think I'll do good there."

"Then go for that." Harry shrugged, "My perfect fit is Slytherin but you don't have to worry, little brother you and me will always be together. We'll be best friends. But even better we will always be brothers. Just swear to me you will never be friends with Ronald Weasley. I heard about him and his sister Ginny. She's obsessed with the idea of the Boy-Who-Lived she would never care about you just what she can get out of being with you. As for Ronald he wants to be the best but he's got five older brothers so he doesn't try because he thinks no matter that it wont matter. He's lazy and uncivilized and he doesn't know the meaning of hard work. My sources say that he'd be nothing other than a jealous prat. "

"Okay." Jamie said, over the years his brother had told him about the students they'd be going to school with both ahead of them and behind them as well. When Jamie asked he just said a source told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry rubbed his eyes as they stood on the platform. He decided he loved Minerva. She'd undone everything that Dumbledore had done in his run as Headmaster. They now had all the classes that the school had under Dippit as well as some older ones and they didn't have to wear robes. So he stood in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket.

He hugged his mom and dad as well as Sirius and Remus once again with child. Remus was beaming and hugging his stomach.

"I got you something." Corvus said to the twins. People were watching them. He held out twin black caps. One with the Slytherin mascot on it and one with a Gryffindor Lion. "I had Dippy help me make them."

Dippy was Corvus' Black House elf. Kreacher had been allowed to breed only after giving up the Horocrux. "Dumbledore" had left a mysterious letter to be found in his desk telling them what the Horocruxes were and how to get to them without being killed. He'd also mentioned a few ways to destroy them.

"Cool." Jamie laughed, grabbing the Gryffindor one and putting on. He had grown his hair out when it had become more like Severus' so he pulled his pony through the back. Harry took his and did the same. "Thanks, little cousin. "

"Thanks, I love it." Harry said and hugged him. Corvus beamed as Jamie hugged him next. "and what about you, Calla?"

Calla beamed and held out journals.

"I thought these might come in handy. " she said, "They have your names on them along with your House symbol. " They each took the books and put them in their backpacks. They didn't have luggage it was already at the school . They both hugged her. "Come and see me every day."

They both kissed the eight year old's head.

"Hurry up," Severus said, motioning to the train, "It's about to leave. "

"BYE!" the two yelled running for the train and getting on.

* * *

They began searching for a cabin they found one at the back of the train. They sat down and stretched out. They settled in a few seconds later Ronald Weasley came in.

" Hi, mind if I sit here?" he asked eyes on Jamie and the Gryffindor hat. "Everyone else is full."

"You wouldn't have had time to look." Harry said, "You followed us on to the train and to this cabin. Go away, Weasley."

"Let Potter talk for himself!" Ron growled.

"My name is Snape." Jamie said with a frown. " and I don't think I like you yelling at my twin brother like you did. You may not sit here."

Ron stormed out slamming the door and shattering the glass. Harry flicked his wand at the door to fix it.

"Wow, you were right about him, Harry." Jamie said, with a shudder, "I could feel it rolling off of him."

They had found out that Jamie was a bit of an Empath.

"Are you doing okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. " Jamie sighed . He pulled out a book on History and began reading.

* * *

Harry had to admit that this was a much more enjoyable ride then his last one. Sudden prodigy that he was he'd made it so that muggle things worked in the Wizard World. People had actually really taken to it pure bloods included and he'd made his own fortune. So he was playing his gameboy and laying on his bench which had cushioning charms on it.

Jammie was reading and laying on his bench with the same charms.

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle made their appearance and targeted Harry because of his hat.

"Are you the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"No." Harry said, "That would be my little brother." Jamie raised his hand in mock salute. "You can tell us apart by our hats. Our cousin Corvus is always having trouble telling us apart so he made us these. " his eyes never left the screen. "Want to sit down? We were just about to set up lunch. Oh, I'm Harry Snape and this is my little brother Jamie Snape. " both brothers sat up. Draco sat next to Harry trying not to look confused. He motioned Crabbe and Goyle to sit with Jamie and they did. "We cushioned our seats. " Harry and Jamie pulled out a table and Harry resized it in the middle of them. They then began taking out club sandwiches, wraps, salads, subs, and cans of soda. "Eat up, boys."

Jamie took his hat off and turned it around copying Harry.

"We'll still be brothers and friends no matter what House." Harry said, holding his can up.

"Right." Jamie tapped his can to Harry's. "Forever."

With that they began eating.

"So Malfoy." Jamie finally said, "What's your Quidditch Team?"

"Puddlemere United."

"Mine too." Jamie said, " Harry doesn't care for Quidditch he prefers to keep his nose in a book or his video games. "

* * *

"You don't like Quidditch?" Draco asked, in shock. "Merlin are you a nerd or something?"

"Nope, " Harry said, opening three cans of soda and handing them to the pure-bloods. "Drink. I'm a Prodigy. That' s what they say anyway. Muggle things working in the Wizard World. That was me because my aunt , whose a Muggle, couldn't watch T.V. and was terrible at Chess."

"She still is. " Jamie laughed, "So what subject are you three looking forward to?"

"Potions." Draco said, "I'm told I'm rather good at it."

"I'm about average at Potions." Jamie sighed, "I think my dad's a little upset at that. But I'm better at Charms and Defense."

"Charms." Crabbe said, "My Mom is a Charm Mistress. "

"Healer." Goyle grunted, "Like Mama."

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle in shock.

"That's cool." Jamie beamed at them. " My dad had to do Healing as part of his Potion's Mastery and he loved it he's been teaching us a bit of the basics. Want me to teach you?"

"I'd...like that." Goyle said , "I have a scratch." he shrugged his muggle jacket off to show a gnash on his shoulder. "I hit the side of the rack trying to put my trunk away."

For Goyle it was a speech. Jamie got a determined look on his face. He began explaining what scans he was doing and the spells. He was interrupted by Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"What _is_ going on here?" she snapped, looking around. "Where did you get all this food?"

"We brought it with us from home." Harry said, he was once again playing his game. "What do you want?"

"M-My T-Toad."

"What's it's name, Longbottom?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"T-Trevor"

"Accio Trevor the Toad." The toad flew into the room and into Harry's hands. He handed it over. Hermione was wide eyed. "Keep a closer eye on it. Don't you know the proximity charm?"

"N-no, I don't." Neville mumbled moving away from Hermione . " D-do you?"

"Sure." Harry said, and began preforming the the Ward Charm. "There you go, Longbottom he can't go more than five feet from you."

"Th-Thanks,,...er..."

"Harry Snape" Harry said, "This is Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, and my little brother Jamie Snape."

"You have the same first name as the Boy-Who-Lived!" Hermione said in a rush. "Isn't that crazy? Do you know him? Have you seen him? I've read all about him..."

"You've read about him in books that have been sued and told to take the books off the shelf." Jamie snapped, "I'm Jamie Snape but I was Jamie Potter but that was along time ago. " He moved his cap to show no scar. " Those books have been recalled because none of it is true. Even those children books are wrong. You know nothing about me and you can get out of this cabin right now or I curse you so bad your own mother wont recognize you."

She left bawling.

"M-May I Stay?" Neville asked, "I ..."

"Sure." Harry said, "Sit and eat and drink and be marry."

Jamie healed the gnash as Neville sat. He and Draco looked uncomfortable for awhile before Draco finally rolled his eyes and began asking if he wanted things.

"Want a fizzy drink?" Draco asked, "They're actually really good."

"They are called soda." Harry informed. "Darn it why wont this damn thing go in the ball?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. His brother was obsessed with Pokemon.

"The boys were talking Qudditch and Classes. " Harry said, "I'm cursing at my game."

"What H-House do you think you'll be in?" Neville asked,

"Gryffindor." Jamie said, "I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw, not cunning enough for Slytherin, I guess I am loyal enough for Hufflepuff but I'm going for my mom's House. "

"Slytherin." Harry said, absently. "I could go into any House I want but I think Slytherin would be the best fit for me."

"Slytherin." Draco said, pompously, "All my family has been for Generations. "

"My folks were in Gryffindor but I don't think I'd do well there." Neville said in a small voice. "I don't think I'm all that brave."

"You are." Harry said, "you're just being held back. By the way that wand is not a fit for you. "They all looked at him but he didn't look up from his game. " I can feel it. I'll write a letter to your Gran and have my mom do the same. If you don't think you want Gryffindor I know for a fact that Prof. Sprout will let you in the Greenhouses whenever you want if it's for educational purposes . She's the Head of Hufflepuff. I hear that Longbottoms are great at Herbology. "

Harry could see the wheels turning in Neville's head.

"She's also the most patent. She helps tutor her students and the older students really help out too. "

Sure enough he got Crabbe and Goyle thinking. Draco was trying not to laugh.


End file.
